zeissreichfandomcom-20200214-history
Mica (modified freighter)
Mica, registry YTI-9728, is a Koralax TTM-860 low-bulk freighter, heavily modified for personal use by pathfinder Trace Gladwyn. Though a somewhat aged model, it has been heavily altered with multiple advanced modifications to boost the ship's offensive firepower, speed, shield strength, and range. It sports a heavily modified DS-drive capable of making short jumps through voidspace, and boasts an impressive travel speed, capable of outrunning State Interceptors. Its stabilizer cores have also been reinforced with polarizing quantum-sinks that allow it to penetrate interdiction fields. Physical Appearance Mica is painted anti-flash white, with blue accents along its wingtips and bow, a long broken stripe along its spine, and a series of checker patterns just before the cockpit. It also sports Trace's personal pathfinder identification emblem at its front. Modifications Sublight Engines Mica's original twin variable position Koralax J9000 plasma thrusters have been replaced with a pair of powerful Morello Aspen Super-Quad Chemjector thrusters, which give it a speed of 1,890 mph in atmosphere, and a cruising speed of nearly 1200 m/s in vacuum. In addition, the thrusters have been modified further to allow for greater gimbal limits, which give Mica incredible thrust vectoring freedom and high maneuverability in and out of atmosphere. The vessels monopropellant RCS system has also been modified extensively for high precision movements. DS-Drive Mica's stock Koralax T6 twin-core DS-drive has been removed and replaced with a heavily modified military grade Kirikoro Model P7 quad-core drive. The DS-drive's stabilizer cores have been reinforced with polzarizing quantum-sinks, which store and release quantum particles that may reduce coterminal stability. These have the effect of greatly increasing the drive's efficiency, stability, and have the added bonus of providing it immense resistance to artificial interdiction fields. Hull and Shields The ship has two Eon Systems CAQ-S twin-cell arrays. Together, this provides a total shield strength of 2,500fV. Modifications to the ship's power grid and its shield stabilizers, however, allow Mica's emergency shield emission system to exceed 5,000fV for an extended period without cell failure, at the price of the shield arrays running dangerously hot and requiring increased coolant flow. Mica's hull strength has also been improved with additional armor plating, making it's hull resistant to small arms, pulsars, and even light railguns. Power The ship's original PTV Hurricane II cyclone fusion reactor has been replaced with a Tydus T71STokomak reactor and an upgraded liquid-helium coolant system, which allows the reactor to reach higher output and higher fluctuation capacity. It is capable of running on hydrogen, helium, and oxygen fuels, and is highly efficient. Because of this, it outputs significantly less EM and thermal radiation than the vessel's previous reactor. Mica's powergrid has also been augmented with two with liquid cooled superconductor primary conduits and a series of auxiliary quick-flush hypercapacitor banks capable of providing power to the DS-drive during DS in the event of a main reactor shutdown. Armament Originally unarmed, Mica has since been equipped with a wide array of offensive and defensive armament. Since being obtained by Trace Gladwyn, the ship has been equipped with seven twin-linked heavy pulsar turrets, and two rotary concussion missile launchers hidden within the bow of the ship. Each missile launcher is capable of holding six 200mm missiles of varying payload types, and launching all six munitions in just 3 seconds. Though Mica possesses no armor-piercing weaponry, it's pulsar armament is augmented with supercapacitors and high-voltage power conduits which allow pulsar strength to be temporarily boosted by nearly 400% for a single shot. Though this completely drains the pulsar's capacitors and requires them to be recharged, this modification allows a single pulsar blast from each turret to slice through heavy armor and overwhelm shields. Each pulsar turret is remotely controlled by the ship's central fire-control computer, which is accessible via a targeting panel on the bridge. They can be directed to target up to 7 individual targets, or focus fire on one. Mica is also fitted with two cluster-mine launchers, which are hidden on each side of the ship, towards the rear. The launchers are fitted with two types of orbital micro-munitions: "screamer" mines and "limpet" mines. Aptly named, "Screamer" mines emit an extremely strong electromagnetic pulse, which is capable of jamming EM-tracking guidance systems, communications, and even unshielded computer systems. "Limpet" mines, which are more destructive in nature, are fitted with magnetic seekers that track and latch to magnetic materials, and detonate a thermite payload once attached, capable of destroying ship systems and burning holes in armor. Both cluster-mine systems are only effective in the area in which they are deployed, however, and are only effective against targets in pursuit, or as an ambush weapon. Sensors The vessel's most valuable modification is its enhanced sensor suite. Much of the forward cargo bay has been replaced with sensory equipment, designed to detect fluctuations in coterminal stability, dark-matter density, and gravitic disturbances. The ship's stock sensors have been replaced with advanced Illuminate Industries MUOY-type astrographical suite, capable of observing stellar phenomena in high resolution in the radio, near ultraviolet, visible, and near infrared spectra. It also possesses a military grade vox array with a high-strength encryption/decryption system, with ultra-high and ultra-low frequency transceivers. On board, it is also stocked with a small flight of advanced sensor probes, which are launched from the missile bay. Category:Vessels Category:Unique Vessels